


Fury

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greyback reassures a jealous Alecto that she's just as great as Bellatrix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fury

~ Fury ~

We're watching from a safe distance as Bellatrix duels Malfoy.

"Her name suits her," she comments bitterly.

Even to someone as dense at deciphering female emotions as me, Alecto's jealousy is obvious.

"Your name suits you, too," I tell her.

She frowns and asks, "How so?"

Apparently she isn't aware of what her name means.

"Greek mythology. Alecto was one of the furies," I explain. "You know, vengeful spirits of righteous anger-" A self-satisfied smirk creeps onto her face, but I ruin the moment by adding "-and shit" to the end of my sentence, causing her to smack me.

~end~


End file.
